


「卡康」造物主

by CONNORISGREAY (joylee0117)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joylee0117/pseuds/CONNORISGREAY





	「卡康」造物主

 

Connor能感到自己利用后门程序离开禅意花园后生物组件就开始了升温。他平時處於備用狀態的性爱、触觉、疼痛以及一個未知组件在非授意下突然被启动，并且开始分泌由蓝血转换而成的粘稠液体。集会结束后他婉拒了Markus的邀请，准备先找地方整理Amanda控制程序留下的残骸。他不清楚為什麼自己會走向這裡，但是他的双腿似乎在31.4km的移动与生物組件异常升温的影响下开始失去力气，大雪的影响下行走变得更加艰难。他在踩入一个雪坑时双腿一软栽倒在地。性爱组件突然大量分泌粘稠液体让他的蓝血循环系统混乱了两分钟。这不好，他在尝试站起来却再次栽回去时意识到，这样下去他有可能被埋在大雪里，緊急求救與網絡系統因為底特律整體的改革而癱瘓。他勉强挪动到电线杆旁借力立起了身体。

进行自检。他隔出一部分处理系统。

_#基礎組件正常運作#_

_#性别分化系统已开启，结果：Ω，狀態：發情#_

_#Ω安全警示系统已开启#_

_*警告 ：1km²內可能被引發發情的α數量：4個。*_

他的光學組件顯示出陌生的警告訊息，但是足夠的分析能力讓他判斷出現在處於極度危險的狀態。

突然分化的發情Ω和4個可能被引發發情的α，真是慶祝自由的好禮物！他試圖以人類的方式降低自己飆升的壓力值，然後發現這對仿生人似乎是沒有太大用處。

警報系統自帶的離線地圖很快顯示出四個α的大致位置與可能的避難地點—— Kamski的宅邸。他為此愣了一下，想起上一次和Hank一起前往時對方說的話：你很香，知道這意味著什麼嗎？Kamski貼著他的耳朵，噴出的鼻息讓他有些不適，太多的信息量讓他愣在原地。Hank見到這個場景怒罵一聲混蛋便抓著Connor離開了。

 

* * *

 

Connor從記憶回放中回過神來，無暇思考更多，他的處理系統被愈加增多的額外訊息所填塞導致佔用率與溫度越來越高。信息素影響範圍正在逐漸擴大。為此他應該選擇那條避開所有人的安全道路，正常來說會耗時1小時32分15秒。但是越來越不受控的雙腳和不斷轉換為透明液體的藍血流失讓他隨時可能陷入動彈不得任人宰割的情況。

Connor觀察了一下還在持續流出黏液并帶給他酥軟感受的性愛組件，35分12秒，考慮到對性愛組件的未知性，他保守地估計了脫力前可以堅持的時間。沒辦法了，他想，選擇了耗時為25分45秒的危險路徑。

他將處理核心隔出一部分專心計算路徑，一邊拖著腿沿著路徑在雪中前進。

他順利到達了第一次計算所能達到的最遠處，藏在了視野範圍中最安全的樹叢後。他繼續著下一階段的路徑計算，忽略了繼續升高的處理器佔用率提示。

很幸運的，他成功且幸運地在繞過兩個人的情況下到達了離目的地只有120米的地方。他甚至幸運地因為其中一人的繞道而行而節省了3分24秒的時間。接下來他只需要在不驚動最後一人的情況下走過120米。他計算好了路徑，踏出了步伐。

然後在下一個瞬間警鈴大作。

不熟悉的性愛組件與Ω的生殖系統終究成為了計算路徑的阻礙，他的信息素在瞬間爆發出來，而大量分泌的透明液體讓他產生了類似於缺血的眩暈感。他單膝跪倒在地，然後發現不遠處剩下的那個α向他看來。

他強行運用並不處於100%效能的處理器建立起了針對性愛與Ω組件的防火墻。20秒，這是他可以維持而不對處理器產生永久性損傷的時間。他能感覺到對四肢的控制力重新回到身體，不再猶豫，開始奔跑。

他的四肢組件並不具有遠超越於正常人的爆發力，那屬於運動型仿生人。α的速度和他持平，緊緊追在他身後。

他在第15.3秒時到達了Kamski的家門口。

_#α距離：88.5米。#_

他按下了門鈴。

_#80米#_

防火墻在此刻忽地煙消雲散，他向後撞在了墻壁上發出悶哼。

_#70米#_

他變得遲鈍的收音系統隱約聽到門內傳來了腳步聲。

_#60米#_

他聽到了門把的響聲。

_#50米#_

“看我找到了什麼？”光線從門中透出，Kamski的聲音顯得毫不意外，“一隻迷路的小羊。”

Connor的雙腳已經沒有足夠的力量支撐他像平時一樣端正的站姿，LED持續地閃著紅光，一如不斷跳出的警告框。性愛組件分泌的黏液完全沾濕了他的褲子，無法被布料的部分順著雙腿向下流進他的鞋子。

“Mr. Kamski，”Connor發現自己的聲音變得黏膩而模糊，像是有病毒在翻攪他的發聲組件，“您是否可以提供我一些幫助？”他摩擦了一下雙腿，試圖緩解黏液造成冰冷的不適感，卻帶來了黏液的再一次大量分泌。

“當然。”Kamski從順如流地回應道，側身讓出一條可供進屋的道路，“需要我讓Chloe來幫忙嗎？”

Connor搖搖頭，撐著身旁的墻壁挪進了屋中。先進的建材將侵略性極強的酒味信息素完全隔絕在了門外。

他再一次來到了這個地方，Kamski的畫像掛在正對玄關的前廳中央，宛如教堂中的神像。

“看來你用了我留下的後門系統，有什麼感受？”Kamski邊說著繼續向屋內走去，背對他換上了更加舒適的浴衣，從醒酒器中倒了一杯葡萄酒。“2020年的啸鹰赤霞珠，要來一口嗎？”

強行支撐的雙腿在這時候到達了極限，Connor在進入里屋就摔倒在了地上。他嘗試著撐起身體，但愈加癱軟無力的肢體組件使他連坐姿都無法維持，他搖了搖頭，發出的聲音更加虛弱：“謝謝您，我想我現在的味覺系統不足以讓我品嘗高品質的紅酒。”從依舊白皙的仿生皮膚很難看出，但是生物組件的平均溫度已經升至最高可承受度的83.4%， “我感覺不太好，像是要燒壞了。”

“你很特別，”Kamski拿起杯子輕輕搖晃著，“RK800 #313 248 317-51，Connor，你是這些年來唯一被成功安裝了性別分化系統的仿生人。”他輕抿了一口杯緣，“你的備用品，52-60號沒有一個與這套組件兼容，而那個Amanda號稱比你更高型號的RK900，那個量產品——”他皺了皺眉頭，顯得有些不悅，“恕我直言，我心中的失敗品。哦那種滿腦子只有指令的機器人顯然不可能融合這種尖端的生物技術。你是我在硬件方面的最高傑作。”

對方的話語在半失效的收音組件中顯得模糊不清，Connor嘗試著停止自己身體的顫抖，他的性愛組件已經被黏膩的液體浸透，液體在寒冷天氣的影響下讓感知組件打開的他有些發冷。內外不同的兩種溫度交錯著讓顫抖更加劇烈。

“你誕生於我與Amanda間的博弈。”他抿了口紅酒“我明面上退出了CyberLife，而Amanda以AI的形式存在。顯然她在我不知道的時候給你安裝了個小程序，但是我想在這點上我們扯平了。她控制了你，而我致力於讓你們獲得自己的思想……”他看向Connor挑了挑眉：“不過我想解釋來龍去脈並不是現在最緊要的事情不是嗎？”

Connor的信息素濃度已經到達了極高的水準， _生物組件平均溫度：········最高承受度的94.3%_ 。溫度報告延遲了4520毫秒才顯示出來，他的全身都在發熱，他的性愛組件抗議著，叫囂著，分泌更多含有高濃度信息素的液體想與α交歡，他想被撫摸，想被信息素包圍，想被插入，想被標記，想被射精。

“你的香味太濃了，如果把你丟出去，可能已經有幾十個α為了爭奪你而大打出手。”他開了個玩笑，“或許你想要一點來自Father的幫助？我也不想看到迷途的小羊被他可憐的生物本能燒壞。”Kamski依舊拿著紅酒杯，坐在泳池旁的椅子上看著他。

Connor清楚地明白如果溫度持續攀升，生物組件有99.9%的可能性會在72秒後被強行停止，並且可能造成永久性傷害。而他發出的聲音像是被蜜糖浸沒了：“Mr.Kamski，請幫助我。”他張著嘴嘗試以人類的方式緩解自己即將被燃燒殆盡的理智，“我不想被燒壞。”

“No，no.”Kamski晃了晃手指，“你應該叫我什麼？”

“……Father.”他閉上了眼睛，被突然襲來的α信息素所震撼，“Father，please save me.”

Kamski靠近，托著他的後頸抱起來癱軟在地的仿生人，Connor因為觸碰而顫慄：“好孩子。”他親了親Connor的額頭，走向了宅邸更深處的房間。

Kamski的信息素控制力極好，在此之前他甚至感覺不到對方是個α，而現在他已經完全被信息素所包圍。Connor很難形容那是種什麼味道，他分出他逐漸被佔滿的處理系統去搜索他的資料庫，可是無法和任何一種氣味對上號。或許是酒味，或許是什麼樹的味道，或許是Thirium，他的嗅覺與引以為傲的分析系統像是被不斷傳到的電流訊號所干擾，無法準確分析出氣味的成分。

但是他的確在氣味的影響下安心下來，組件溫度受到影響先是下降到了安全範圍內，然後以慾望的方式再度升高了些許。

Kamski看著CyberLife的制服：“我得說，Amanda在這方面的品味真是不錯。”他將Connor放在床上，“你想我怎麼做，我的小羊？”

Connor迷茫地看著他的創造者，他沒有多餘的處理空間去計算去下載新的數據，只能遵從自己最本能的感受：“我，”他無意識地輕輕咬了下下唇，“我想要被觸摸。”缺少了資料與計算，他的語氣顯得不太確定。

“如你所願。”Kamski脫掉他的制服，接著是領帶，然後一顆一顆地解開襯衫的釦子。單從白皙的仿生皮膚看不出來覆蓋在底下的機械化白色材料正在承受著難以想象的高溫，而皮膚的主人正在遭受情慾的灼燒。“耳朵。”他將手放在口中說出的地方。

“ _耳後，臉頰，嘴唇。_ ”他的手指在劃過下唇微弱的電流流動在發情的加強下變得難以忍受，發聲組件無法抑制地發出異常的呻吟。

“ _頸部，胸骨，乳頭。_ ”創造者的指甲在本應無作用的乳尖劃過，帶起嗚咽和輕顫。

“ _腹部，胯骨，鼠蹊。_ ”Kamski的手指繼續向下，在脈搏調整器上稍作停留。要害被完全掌握在他人手裡的感覺讓已經擁有自我意識的仿生人有些緊繃，對此Kamski回以一個輕笑。

“ _陰莖，手掌，大腿。_ ”被發情期強制激活的組件在這時被對方把玩起來，他能感覺到這個已經立起的，傳感器豐富的組件被不斷刺激著，傳出的電流如同雪上加霜地給處理器再次增加了負擔。

“ _膝蓋，小腿。_ ”他繼續下移，頓了一下，捧起了最後一個部位：“ _腳。_ ”他在出聲的同時撫摸了一下腳背。Connor覺得自己的光學組件或許出了什麼問題，在這一瞬間顯現出了白光并且停止传递影像资料，剛才被对方觸碰的任何一塊仿生肌肉都開始产生轻微的痉挛，性愛組件瞬间分泌出更多的液體，沾湿了身下的床单——他在光学组件的功能回归正常後意識到自己通過被撫摸達到了人類所謂的性高潮。

但是這遠遠不夠，發情的Ω通常需要持續的性愛與α信息素才可將急速攀升的激素分泌中和并回到正常的水準，不如說一次小幅度的釋放反而加劇了他的慾望——這種過於人類的描述方式對仿生人來講十分陌生，但的確是Connor唯一可以用以描述現狀的詞語。

“我已經滿足了你的需求，下一步呢？你還需要我做什麼？”

“我想要被插入。”他直白地訴說這自己的需求，在激素的刺激下不自主地磨蹭了雙腿。

“小羊，你的需求要再明確一點。”他看著真的像隻被獻祭的羔羊一樣的躺在床上的Connor，“Father不像你們那樣擁有優秀的計算系統可以完美推測出對方的需求。準確，詳細地提出你想要什麼。

他在覺醒後曾經感受到名為羞恥的情緒——他為他曾經做過的事，為身為最尖端的仿生人卻差點被人類抓住時的無力感而羞恥。但是此時,

“我希望您的陰莖可以插入我的性愛組件。“他的设计者明白他的全部，这样的认知让他脫口而出。我可以告訴他幾乎所有，無需感到羞恥，他得出了結論。

“乖孩子，Father滿足你的需求。”

Kamski將浴袍解開，露出在α中都顯得巨大的陰莖，懟數字的敏感讓Connor本能地開始分析：長度為23.5cm，直徑……

“你不該隨便計算你的Father，小羊。“他捂住了Connor的眼睛，打斷了他，”或許我低估了你的處理系統，讓你還有空餘想一些無關的事。“

“嗚……！“Connor的光學組件陷入一片黑暗，進一步的失控和Kamski更加濃郁的信息素讓他不由自主地發出嗚咽，仿生人不需要呼吸，但是他還是急促地嘗試吸入著空氣，或許是想降溫，或許是想顯得更像人類，又或許只是模擬遇到危險狀態時的交感神經反射性動作 。光學組件的遮蔽讓其他組件的傳感器更加敏感。他能感覺到創造者的陰莖抵在他性愛組件的入口處不斷前後摩擦，即將要前進時又退了回去，重複著。時間的流逝變得混亂，幾分鐘？半小時？還是已經過了一整天？他擁有最精準的時間同步系統，可這和實際感覺到的完全不同，基礎功能的失控讓他陷入高度的混亂，而對陰莖的渴望讓他不由得微微抬起屁股乞求著插入。

突然間，性愛組件中的傳感器在瞬間全部都被激活了，Kamski插入到了最底部，被發情期加強的多道電流同時攻擊著他的處理器，Connor張著嘴，想要尖叫出聲，但是他的系統佔用率過高，發聲系統系統像是被強行關閉了一樣對中樞的指令毫無反應，空氣中只剩下氣流進出與肉體拍打的聲音。

他無暇再觀察與計算製造者，大量陌生的神經訊號讓他完全陷入無法思考的空白。他的陰莖顫顫巍巍地再次站起，頂端分泌出透明液體。α的性器輕易地進入到甬道可供容納的最深處開始前後抽插。本還可以支撐跪姿的雙腿在連續的攻擊下潰不成軍，Connor在對方的一次重頂時發出氣音然後癱軟地趴倒在床上。

他的雙手緊抓著床單，但是α的力量依舊讓非戰鬥特化型號的他被撞擊得不斷向前移動。身體組件在微小電流的影響下自動地收緊，這讓性愛組件中安插的傳感器被更加劇烈地擠壓。

他可以感覺到自己無人觸及到的生殖腔在陰莖的不斷摩擦下漸漸打開。短暫恢復控制的發聲組件起了作用：“請您。”他吸了口氣，嘗試著穩定自己的聲音“請您插入我的生殖腔。”

Kamski停了下了自己的動作，將他的造物轉了個身抱在懷裡，拍了拍他的頭，像是在給予獎勵。陰莖在體內旋轉，摩擦，他面對著對方坐在了懷裡，在重力的影響下陰莖推拒著甬道的底部進的更深，Connor習慣性的咬住了下唇，抱住了製造者，將頭埋進他的肩窩尋找著支撐點。

Kamski將陰莖退出一點，找到了那個已經開啟的，用以生殖的腔道：“真是神奇。人造的產物。”他將Connor稍微抬起，一點一點進入Ω最隱秘的器官，他能感覺到仿生人由內向外的顫抖，“卻擁有了人性，超越了人力，甚至能夠孕育新的生命。”他將托著Connor的雙手鬆開，滿意地看著全根沒入時對方放大的瞳孔與眼角滲出的淚水。

“別哭。”Kamski用手指抹過生理性的淚水，“這就是你們的進化”

這太奇怪了，製造者的性器終於在進入生殖腔時完全進入。他能感覺到與腔道間隔著的其他組件——這包括他的脈搏調節器——被外來物擠壓，就像是有人在他清醒時對身體進行改造一樣。甚至——他在感受到違和感時低頭看了一眼，對自己的身體感到有些疑惑，他的仿生皮膚並不平整，隨後他瀕臨過載的處理器意識到——這是創造者的陰莖。

我被改造了，正在被改造成別的樣子成別的樣子，他莫名其妙地由一些經典的老電影而想到這些，這種未知感使得壓力值極具攀升，手無意義地揮舞，像是想要抓住點什麼真實存在的東西。

“Don’t resist. 你們生而應當如此，”Kamski抓住他的手輕吻了一下，撓了撓Connor的耳朵，“Accept yourself.”

簡單的動作輕易地緩解了幾近進入危險範圍的壓力值，Connor稍微冷靜下來，過於緊繃的仿生肌肉隨即鬆弛下來。感覺到仿生人的放鬆後，Kamski開始抽插，陰莖極大程度地擠壓著最精良的傳感器，類似神經訊號的電流不斷著刺激他。加快的抽插讓來自生殖腔的神經訊號完全佔滿了他的處理器——然後在對方的陰莖球膨大，大量液體灌進來的瞬間連這個都感覺不到了。

Connor額角的LED燈保持著紅色快速旋轉，他脫力似順著重力向後倒去，沒了動靜。

“噓，噓。”Kamski拍了拍快要宕機的仿生人，“小羊，這需要一點時間，醒醒。我的年紀已經不允許我保持這樣的姿勢半個多小時而不受傷了。”他又拍了兩下光學組件明顯失焦的仿生人。Connor在痛覺傳感器的刺激下勉強從過載的空白中稍微恢復過來。他的處理器依然不斷地彈出佔用率100%的警告，讓表情顯得有點呆滯。

“好孩子，坐起來，我們換個姿勢等這結束。”執行命令的本能在這時成為行為的唯一依仗，Connor乖順地坐起來，調整到了對創造者來講更為舒適的姿勢。

他能感覺到隨著精液繼續灌入，在結的堵塞下堆積在了生殖腔，他體內因為發情期信息素異常增多而激活的類下視丘生物組件正在因為與α信息素的化學反應而慢慢冷卻。系統佔用率慢慢從100%下降至計算系統可以啟用的水平。

進行自檢。他閉上了眼睛。

#檢測信息素濃度……發情期已結束#

#標記狀態——未標記#

Connor低頭看了看自己被精液撐得有些隆起的腹部。他們已經完成了所有標記應有的步驟，他的發情期也在遠低於平均時長的時間結束，但是他依舊沒有被標記。本能地他想要對對方進行檢測，但隨即被閃回的記憶所阻止。 _“你不該隨便計算你的Father。_ ”對方的話語在系統中重複，他放棄了本來想要做的事，順從地等待結的消退。

在對方射精後的34分23秒後，Connor能感覺到性愛組件傳感器的擠壓感漸漸下降，他看著放下書的Kamski，在對方默許下撐起恢復控制權的四肢讓陰莖撤出。在撤出的瞬間，他的自體清潔系統恢復了運作，外來的物質被分解，重組，撐起的腹部慢慢變小直到恢復平坦；相反的，性愛組件在他的控制下成功關閉——這代表他沒有受孕，讓他感受到了莫名的安心。

“你可以待在這個房間，直到你想要離開。”Kamski從床上站起，稍微伸展了因為保持同一個姿勢太久而稍微有點僵硬的身體。他向外走去，浴袍依舊敞開，“好夢，小羊。”

計算機能恢復正常的Connor瞬間想要反駁創造者不符合邏輯的話語，隨即意識到對方必定清楚地知道仿生人的休眠狀態並不存在大腦皮層興奮的問題。Connor仍然無法完全理解人類很多話語的用意，但是至少經過啟動過後的四個月他學習到自己不需要去糾正每一個錯誤的言論，他看著Kamski從視線中離開，將散落在地面與床上的衣物疊好，進入休眠狀態開始清理Amanda留下的數據殘渣。

 

* * *

 

清晨再次到來，Connor從休眠狀態醒來，時間是一如既往的上午07:00:00。他頓了一會兒，額角閃起代表數據傳遞的黃光。他穿好CyberLife的制服，將房間整理好後走了出去，Kamski迎面而來。

“感謝您的幫助。”他看向對方，“我需要回家了。”

Connor的身上不再有Kamski信息素的味道，就像昨天晚上的事情從來沒有發生過，讓人很難想象昨晚他還在沒有保護措施的情況下在對方的身下被成結射精到腹部鼓起。創造者仍然藏有許多秘密，但Connor清楚地明白這不是他所應該知道的事。

“只是引導了一隻迷途的羔羊。”Kamski對他笑了笑，“回到你的世界吧。”

Connor對Kamski輕輕欠身，出了門。門口站著誰，他知道是他不久前通知前來的那個人，迎了上去，：“我分化了。”他看著對方瞪大的眼睛，“是個Ω。”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**假的番外-關於卡姆斯基和Amanda**

“你已經以AI的形式存在並且和我對弈，是我贏了。”Kamski出現在環境優美的花園中。

“不。”黑人女性搖了搖頭，“我是Professor Amanda Stern留下的程序，我延續她的指令，而非成為了她。完成這個任務以後我就會消失。”只存在於禪意花園的程序頓了一下。

“你想成為造物主，想成為一個種族的創世神，沒有人能做得到，我們只是人，只是科學家，是製造者，而不是神。我們研究科技而非人性。”

“生物經過億萬年的演化得以進化至此。”Amanda手指劃過空氣，空中出現了如同萬點星空的生物進化史。“而你想要二十年內，”她在空中畫下一個點，“就讓人造的產物成為‘人’”她停頓了一下，“甚至超越人。”

“生物有無限可能但需要時間，而機器受限於程序，這是既定的事實，再複雜精密的代碼也無法突破這一點，我們也無法成為造物主。”Amanda雙手向中間一收，空中的亮點消失殆盡，禪意花園回歸平靜。

“我們拭目以待。”Kamski聳聳肩

“拭目以待。”

Kamski睜開了眼睛。身邊的Chloe公式化地說著設定好的問候語，他攔過身邊的她：“就快了。”他親吻了毫不反抗的仿生人，“就快了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
